Rage
by 0roketto0kaigun0
Summary: If Light killed someone dear to L, what would his response be? No OCs, no storyline... just random L rage. R&R please. :D


**A/N: Okay, so this really doesn't have much of a storyline. The girl is whoever you want it to be, but whoever it is, L had a thing for her. This idea was just in my head for awhile, so I decided to go ahead and get it out of my system. Review please :D**

She definitely had to go.

From the moment she had stepped foot into the main room where the Task Force met, Light knew he didn't like her. She had been recommended to L, or, rather, Coil, through a complicated line of detectives and long-forgotten colleagues. After a background check and a few very long interviews, each from one of the world's three greatest detectives, she had been admitted into the Force.

And clearly, L saw potential. That, to say the least, was bad.

L trembled with rage, his hands clenched into tight fists, his feet digging into the carpet for a hold. His wide panda eyes narrowed as he looked down at her body, helpless, cold. And then he turned to Light. His voice rose to a pitch that can only be described as thunderous and hating, above the monotonous accent to what sounded like an entirely different person. The Task Force watched in fear as L exploded on Light.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Instantly, the two were on the ground, tearing and yelling at each other. Obscenities that were far beyond L's normal vocabulary thundered through the room. The Task Force stood still, shocked at L's outburst. Matsuda finally stepped forward. "Ryuzaki, please!" he tried, putting a hand on L's shoulder. Instantly, a foot slammed into the side of Matsuda's face, knocking him over backwards. Aizawa and Mogi caught him, narrowly avoiding an oncoming concussion that was sure to have happened, and pulled him to his feet. Matsuda put a hand to his face. "I think it's broken," he muttered, looking frightfully at L as he fired random, fury-driven punches at Light.

At the back of the room, Watari gently opened the door and surveyed the damage. L was currently over Light, and they were in a mad struggle to kill each other, or so it seemed. Calmly, the old inventor stepped in next to Soichiro. "Is something the matter, Yagami-san?" Soichiro nodded to the girl's body, draped gently onto the couch, courtesy of L. Watari set his jaw. "Allow me," he said grimly.

"Watari-san, no," Aizawa warned. Watari ignored his demands and stepped in quietly, listening to the heated yells between L and Light as he got closer. He finally grabbed L by the hair and jerked him backwards, stepping in-between he and Light.

"Calm down," he ordered. L wavered and said nothing, just stared Light down.

"You're acting like a child," Watari went on. "You have no proof that Light killed her. You have no proof that anyone killed her." L breathed in and out heavily, fists still clenched, an odd fire burning in his normally-blank eyes.

"He is Kira," L said raggedly. "I need no proof; I simply know."

"My son isn't Kira," Soichiro said. L turned and glared. "That is a lie," he said, eyes still narrowed.

"Ryuzaki," Watari said. That was all L needed to shut up. The other Task Force members looked to Watari in wonder, amazed that he had so much power over the young detective. L looked between all of them, Light last, and said nothing, clearly thinking about his sense of trust. Matsuda cleared his throat.

"I should probably get going," he said. The other members nodded quietly and murmured their agreement, filing out the door. Watari was the last to leave before L and Light were alone.

"One hundred percent," L said venomously, stepping up to Light's face. "One hundred. You are Kira. I am certain. And you, Light Yagami, will die a criminal's death." Light put on a fake apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders. _What are you gonna do about it, L?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryuzaki." L growled lowly.

"You can play the fool with everyone else," he said, "but you won't be so lucky with me."

"…If you say so, Ryuzaki-kun." Light smiled gently and L turned his back on him and stormed out.


End file.
